Blonde
by Shion Becker
Summary: —¡No se preocupe, porque yo, Yamamoto Taketora, he encontrado la solución perfecta, Kuroo-san! —¿Y precisamente a qué?—inquirió el azabache, temiendo lo peor. —¡Por supuesto que a su problemita!—. Kuroo tragó saliva. Kenma, desentendido, cuestionó en voz baja:— ¿Cuál problema...? —¡Es que Kuroo-san no la puede...!—. Se suponía que el periodo de impotencia de Kuroo era un secreto.


¡**B**ienvenidos a otro momento homo!

**Pareja**: KuroKen. _Una de las favoritas del fandom_.

**Disclaimer**: Esta animu/manga pertenece a la grandioso Furudate Haruichi.

**Advertencia**: Lamento si hay un poco de Ooc, fue sin querer queriendo. (?

**Nota**: Para los que no saben, Kuroo y Kenma estaban en distintos grados, y cuando Kenma estaba en primer año tenía cabello negro.

Sin mucho que decir, ¡un regalito para el Día del Yaoi que fue hace poco!

* * *

.

.

.

_Imposible._

—Oye…

_No, no, no. Definitivamente no._

—Kuroo.

_Esto no puede estar pasando._

—Esto… ¿podrías dejar de mirarme...?

Por supuesto que este no era un comportamiento propio de Tetsurou Kuroo.

Los pétalos de flor de cerezo habían florecido, lo que significaba que el año escolar estaba por terminar, para dar inicio a uno nuevo. Los veteranos del equipo de voley habían dejado de venir a entrenar desde hace semanas, dejando a Kuroo, de segundo año, a cargo del equipo. Mañana habría una fiesta de despedida a los veteranos, por lo que sería el último entrenamiento hasta comenzar el nuevo curso.

Todo había resultado bastante normal. Aunque le costó trabajo al principio, logró adaptarse lo suficiente para dirigir al equipo. Este día no había sido distinto a cualquier otro. A excepción de esta situación.

—Oye… ¿Estás escuchando?

—¿Eh?

—Me estás incomodando, Kuroo.

Cuando Kuroo volvió a la realidad, Kozume Kenma cubría su pecho desnudo con su camiseta, en una especie de posición de defensa contra el azabache mayor. Por su hombro desnudo, recorrió una minúscula gota de sudor que captó la completa atención del nuevo capitán.

—¡Kuro, que te voltees...!—exigió con clara incomodidad el de rasgos felinos, sin elevar mucho la voz para no convertirse en el centro de atención. ¿Era rubor lo que tenía en las mejillas?

—Ah, um.

Kuroo hizo lo ordenado, recobrando el sentido de la situación, sin comprender sus propias acciones.

Habían regresado de su entrenamiento, en el cual se decidió que tenían que esforzarse lo máximo posible, ocasionando que todos terminaran exhaustos y se dirigieran directamente hasta el vestidor para cambiarse.

Todo había transcurrido bien, o eso era lo que creía Kuroo.

Conocía a Kozume Kenma de años. Con la poca diferencia de edad, casi no se podía contar un día sin que Tetsurou se apareciera en la morada de su amigo moreno. Lo persuadió -por no decir _obligó_- a que practique voley, en un intento de sacarlo de su habitación. Incluso lo hizo unirse al equipo de voley de secundaria. Cuando entraron a preparatoria esto continuó, pero una semana atrás de la actualidad, el chico de rasgos felinos había decidido abandonar el voley, harto del trato que tenían los veteranos con él. Sin embargo, gracias a las palabras de Kuroo, lo convenció de desistir a esa idea.

—_Definitivamente harás fuerte a este equipo. _**(*)**

Pero algo también cambió en Kuroo esa vez tras ver a Kenma, rendido ante sus palabras. Algo que recién ahora, era consiente.

Ya se encontraba en el bachillerato, tenía diecisiete años, por lo que no era de extrañar que los chicos hayan descubierto el desarrollo y cambios en la adolescencia. Kuroo independientemente había adquirido los conocimiento sobre la adultez. Cuando sus padres decidieron hablarle de sexualidad, él ya había obtenido toda aquella información de Internet. Sus amigos solían pasarle uno que otro DVD o revistas de esa clase, cosa normal entre los adolescentes. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, nunca había optado por conversar de aquella cosas Kenma, terminaban hablando de videojuegos o alguna otra cosa trivial (tema traído por Kuroo).

Desde aquel día, su cuerpo había sufrido un cambio inesperado: estaba en un periodo de impotencia repentino. Desde hacía una semana, para Kuroo Tetsurou le era complicado _emocionar_ a su 'amiguito'. No importaba cuantos DVD's o vídeos haya visto, simplemente no podía hacer que se_ levantara_.

No obstante, hasta hoy, la situación repentinamente cambió, justo en el momento menos requerido.

Puesto que, no se encontraba en disposición de explicar -a sí mismo- cómo luego de presenciar a Kozume Kenma despojarse de sus ropas, dejando a la vista su piel cubierta de sudor y su respiración agitada, una excitación estaba creciendo en su cuerpo, lo suficiente como para que su amiguito comenzara a reaccionar.

_¿Por qué justo ahora? _Pensaba con desesperación, tratando de _calmarse_.

Miró de reojo al moreno con rasgos felinos. Se estaba acomodando la camiseta recién puesta, con la vista fija en adelante y un inexplicable color rojo adornando sus mejillas. Aquel rubor que había visto en su rostro el día en que casi dejaba el equipo, sin saber que esa imagen era la causa de su 'problema'.

Cuando cruzó miradas con su amigo, Kuroo fue obligado a girarse; podía sentir como ese pequeño vistazo había empeorado la _dificultad_ en la que se encontraba.

—¿Kuro…? ¿No te cambiarás? —Escuchó detrás suyo, mientras cubría rápidamente 'aquella' zona. Agradeció que el resto del equipo se encontraba en sus propios asuntos.—Kuroo, ¿qué pasa?

_Esto es malo, si me ve ahora…_

—¡CAPITÁN! ¡LO ENCONTRÉ!

Taketora entró en el vestidor como un soldado anunciando el triunfo de una guerra. Para suerte de Kuroo, el susto por el repentino grito logró hacer que su amiguito perdiera la emoción que le quedaba.

Con una sonrisa victoriosa, su compañero de equipo de mohawk rubio anunció:—¡No se preocupe mi querido capitán, porque yo, Yamamoto Taketora, he encontrado la solución perfecta!

—¿Y precisamente a qué? —inquirió el azabache, temiendo lo peor.

—¡Por supuesto que a su _problemita_!

Kuroo tragó saliva.

Kenma, desentendido, cuestionó casi en un susurro:— ¿Cuál problema...?

—¡Es que Kuroo-san no la puede...!

Antes que terminara su frase, Kuroo lo abrazó con el brazo alrededor de su cuello, impidiendo que terminara de humillarlo frente al poco resto del equipo que quedaba, quienes prefirieron no prestar atención, luego de la mirada fulminante que les lanzó el capitán.

—¡Eres muy ruidoso, maldición! ¿Cómo es que tú...?

Takedora soltó una traviesa. —Escuché a Yaku-san hablando de eso con Kai-san hace unos días. Yo caminaba por los pasillos buscando...—Kuroo buscó a los nombrados con la mirada, pero éstos ya habían escapado. _Mañana rodaran cabezas_, pensó sin escuchar a su compañero. —... entonces pensé, ¿de qué manera puedo ayudar al capitán? Y por fin he encontrado algo que podría ayudarlo.

Se deslizó una imagen que captó la completa atención de Kuroo. Recordaba alguna vez haberse detenido en una tienda al ver esa revista; una despampanante belleza de grandes atributos relucía en la portada que ahora poseían sus manos. Traía una especie de camisa que solo le cubría hasta por debajo de los pechos, y gracias a las letras grandes de la portada, se cubría la zona que su pequeña minifalda no ocultaba. Kuroo debía admitir que su rostro tampoco se quedaba atrás, la expresión de la chica era erótica mientras jugueteaba con uno de sus cabellos dorados.

—No crea que no me he dado cuenta de su preferencia por las rubias cuando las chicas vienen a animarnos. —La sonrisa orgullosa de Taketora creció, podía notarse como se alababa a sí mismo para sus adentros.— Por lo que le he traído una de mis ediciones preferidas de 'Sweet Heaven'. Esta vez se lo dedican a la sensual Nina Akira. ¡Un especial con sus mejores vestuarios y poses! ¿puede creerlo? En uniforme escolar, profesora, ejecutiva...

_Ziiip_. Kuroo captó el sonido de una cremallera a su espalda. Cuando fue a verificar de quién se trataba, su amigo de rasgos felinos con su bolsa en mano, dio un estruendo con la puerta del locker y caminó hacia a la puerta para retirarse.

—Ah, Kenma, lo siento, ¿podrías espe-?

Kenma se detuvo sin encararlo, tan solo para musitar con voz algo torpe.—Tengo algo que hacer. Nos vemos mañana.

Tan rápido como avisó, desapareció sin dejar tiempo de responder, dejando a ambos individuos completamente confundidos.

—¿Y a éste que le picó?

...

Un bostezo escapó de la boca del azabache. La pared exterior de la casa Kozume, donde se apoyaba, no era precisamente la más cómoda.

La noche anterior no había sido capaz de descansar lo suficiente. ¿La razón? El regalo que le fue entregado no cumplió el objetivo esperado. Sobraba decir que la muchacha en la portada era una preciosidad, pero parecía que el amiguito de Kuroo no quería salirse de su estado _flácido_. Se la pasó pensando en distintas situaciones con aquella chica, todas sin resultado alguno. ¿Por qué demonios era tan complicado tener una erección así? Era cosas que transitaron por la cabeza del azabache.

En cambio, solo en recordar como ayer solo por ver a su amigo en paños menores, su cuerpo estuvo apunto de obtener la meta esperado. Todavía podía recordar aquel toque de brillo en sus ojos, el rojizo de sus mejillas, su cabello balanceándose, con el viento. Esa imagen se le había grabado en la cabeza. Y en toda la noche, no pudo conciliar el sueño por la desesperación, rodando una y otra vez sobre su cama.

Un suspiro de resignación escapó de sus labios, mirando el reloj que avisaba la tardanza en la que se veía envuelto, para después maldecir internamente al chico de rasgos felinos.

Y como si sus palabras fueran escuchadas, una figura salió de la casa Kozume. Kuroo tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para reconocerlo; por la estatura y el uniforme era fácil deducir que se trataba de Kenma, pero lo que extrañaba al azabache era lo que traía en la cabeza.

Todavía se podía apreciar el tono moreno de sus cabellos por la raíz, pero todo el resto de sus cabellos había sido cambiado por un rubio que resplandecía con el sol, color casi dorado.

El chico de rasgos felinos musitó un "me voy" a sus padres y al cerrar la puerta, se acercó a Kuroo con la cabeza gacha. _Es como... __pudin_, pensó el azabache, todavía sorprendido.

—Kenma, tu cabello…

Kenma se vio obligado a elevar su rostro, un mechón que ocultaba su enrojecida cara fue llevado por detrás de su oreja. —Solo… pensé en renovarme un poco antes de empezar el nuevo año. —Al notar como Kuroo no le apartaba la mirada, emprendió el paso.— Vamos ya.

Mientras el -ahora- rubio se alejaba, Kuroo no podía evitar cuestionarse por qué el repentino interés por su aspecto. Kenma era de la clase de personas que ni toma en cuenta la existencia de las personas al estar metido en su propio mundo, tenía que haber una buena razón para que de repente quisiera cambiarse al rubio. ¿Qué podría...? Entonces el azabache cayó en cuenta, y al descifrar el misterio, tapó su boca con una mano.

_Tan… condenadamente… _Kuroo se humedeció los labios antes de sonreír.

Tenía que agradecerle a Taketora por la revista, ahora sí le iba a servir para dejar a su mente fluir con esas posiciones.

_The End_

* * *

Qué final tan raro. Como también shippean a Kuro con Tsukki, pensé 'Creo que.. a Kuroo le gustan las rubias' (?) Por si no entendieron, Kenma tiene ultra oído de gato para escuchar su conversación sobre Nina. ¿Es tan difícil encontrar una maldita actriz porno rubia y china? e_é

**(*)**: Tengo una imagen retocada por _moi_ que les podría ayudar a imaginarse la escena, pasen por mi perfil, ahí estará el link. -Puto FF que no me deja publicarlo aquí.-

_Canción del día_: Oingo Boingo - Little Girls (?)

* * *

**¿Review?**


End file.
